


Sorrowful Day

by Raine_N



Series: One Shots for Your Soul [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Also it's OT12 because I love all of these babies and I'll treasure them forever, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I can really only write Angst for Soulmate AUs can't I, It's like: they're still idols but Angst happens, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_N/pseuds/Raine_N
Summary: The day and month of your death, and those of your soulmate, are written on your wrists, one day per wrist. You don't know which is which, but you can guess once someone has the same dates on their wrists, and one of you dies.Kim Minseok was in love, Xiao Lu Han was too, but fate was not in their favour.Titel from Beautiful by Crush





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't seem to write fluffy soulmate AUs

Kim Minseok had never really thought too much about soulmates. He liked the idea of it, but he never spent any real time looking looking for his perfect match. He knew he would probably never meet this person, because people simply died and lived and came and went, and never stayed in one place.

The numbers on his wrist were not too far apart: April 19 and May 4. Minseok always hoped that he and his soulmate, if they ever met, would live a long and happy life, and die around the same age. He knew that this was something unrealistic to look forward to, as most soulmates didn't even meet eachother anymore these days. 

That was also why he didn't really look at his wrists before signing with SM.

Xiao Lu Han always bore this hope within him that he'd meet his soulmate. He always held the hope that his soulmate would one day just be in his life, and they'd live happily together, buy a house, get a happily ever after along with some kids. 

He didn't really know what he was thinking when he signed to SM. The company was a good one, one that could make him famous, he knew that too, but it meant that he would almost certainly never meet his soulmate, and that was definitely not what his goal in life was, but he decided to make the best of everything.

As a trainee, Luhan always felt more attracted to the older than to any of the other trainees. In a country of which you can barely speak the language, you should stick with those who speak the same one as you, so that's what he did, but he also felt he orbited around Minseok a bit, claiming the older helped him with learning Korean.

Minseok had always thought the boy was cute, talking in broken Korean, and always getting upset when someone actually called him cute, claiming he was manly. He watched as the younger was learning the language better, and he didn't know why, but every time the younger accomplished something, Minseok could feel himself grow prouder, as if he was a dad whose son just won a tournament.

After debut, things got worse. Minseok could feel himself getting red in the face a bit whenever Luhan looked at him, and Luhan would always get extremely happy when he was complemented by Minseok, more than if anyone else said the same thing.

Eventually, Minseok had a heart-to-heart with Joonmyun while Luhan spoke to Sehun, and while Minseok decided to wait, Luhan took matters into his own hands, and he confessed. Not that much later, they started dating, in secret, hidden away from the world. 

Luhan was always very keen on showing Minseok that he loved him, and Minseok was always the one to remind him that they should keep it down if they were in public. 

The two watched over the whole group, as their first leader was the main victim of the younger's antics, and the second might just as well not have been there, as he didn't do anything to keep the order. They were often called the grandpa couple, and they looked and smiled as Chanyeol and Baekhyun found out they were soulmates, and found out how KaiSoo apparently had all of that figured out before debut but let everyone guess about their relationship (that was all Minseok, he had a radar for that stuff or something. They went to ask the couple after about a week of speculating and the eldest indeed turned out to be right). 

They were happy, they really were, and even happier when Luhan decided to compare their wrists one fateful morning.

Minseok was still sleeping, and Luhan was awake but still in the bed they had decided to share when they got together. Minseoks wrists were both exposed, one arm covering his eyes as he slept and the other underneath Luhan's neck. The Chinese male had been happy enough to just look at Minseok, when he saw the writing on Minseok's wrist. 

Suddenly, he was reminded of the childhood dream he had always had, to find his soulmate and to live with them until the day they died. He realized that that dream had left him as he got along with Minseok, and he didn't need it back, as he was happy with the way things were. He even realized that he had forgotten what was written on his wrists. Still he decided to check the both of their wrists, and he was exstatic to find out that the writings were the same. This way, his old dream could still be fulfilled, and for some reason that made him giddy.

He told Minseok as soon as he woke up, and the other had to check before believing him, but then he too was crazy with happiness and the others realized soon enough that they had found out they were soulmates, too. They were as happy as they could be. In the first year, and the second year, they were always scared of April 19 and May 4, but after that they never bothered to be afraid anymore.

Luhan started suffering chest pains, but he hid these to make sure everyone thought he was alright. He even hid them from Minseok, but as always, the eldest caught on.

"Luhan, honey, what is wrong? You keep holding your breath, breathing erratically, and your breaths are shallow. You're coughing more these days as well, though you don't have a cold or anything... What's wrong?" The eldest gently asked the other, who didn't show his slight shock, and instead tried to reply, but as he started to talk, his voice sounded coarser than usual, and suddenly he gasped to take in a big gulp of air, and he tried to claw at his chest but halfway through he couldn't hold his arms up anymore. Then, he went limp, right as Minseok grabbed his arms.

Minseok panicked, and called 119. He demanded to be allowed to stay with Luhan in the ambulance, and even in the hospital he stayed with his soulmate. The doctor explained Luhan's condition as an Thoriacic Aneurysm, and a very sudden one. He had to undergo surgery immediately, or he wouldn't survive, and even then, they weren't sure if they could keep him breathing. Minseok still said yes, as he'd take any risk if that meant he'd see his soulmate laugh and move again.

After a hectic surgery, the doctor came out of the operating room. He looked sad, and he spoke with a soft voice. 

"He is awake for now, son, but I'm not sure if he's going to be for long. He lost a lot of blood. Go see him." The doctor smiled a sad smile before he motioned for Minseok to come in. The others, who had arrived later, were not allowed in, only Minseok.

"Hey, babe." A soft voice greeted Minseok as he went to stand by Luhan's bed. Minseok only looked at Luhan, and spoke too.

"You look horrible, baby. You look absolutely horrible. Why do you do this to me? It's late at night as well... We could have been at home, cuddling, like all other nights. Why are you in here?" Minseok was about to cry, but Luhan just smiled.

"I wanted to stay strong, I hated to worry anyone, even you. Hey, babe? Minseok?" Luhan said, as in the distance the sound of a clock signaled twelve o'clock. Luhan's voice was getting weaker with every sentence he spoke.

"Yeah?" Minseok's eyes were tearing up for real now, and the first tears started to fall.

"You know I love you, right? What is today's date? Live long and happily, Minseok... I'll love you after this life as well..." Luhan smiled, and his voice faded away as he flatlined.

Minseok was promptly ushered out of the room, and as he left, he asked Yixing for the date.

"April 19th right now hyung, why?" Yixing asked, and Minseok felt like dying too. He looked down at his wrists, and cursed the damned writing on them. He quickly sat down next to Jongdae, and as he let out a shaky breath, the tears started to rain down like a storm. Minseok couldn't seem to stop, and Jongdae turned to hug his hyung, to comfort him, but nothing could stop the tears. Minseok didn't even notice the doctor coming into the hall, he didn't hear him say the official words, he didn't see the empathetic look in the doctor's eyes, and he didn't want to, either.

The group took a break from any activities, and Minseok took that time to lock himself into the room the couple had shared before. He ate and drank very little, and he was visibly skinnier only a week after Luhan's death. His skin was a ghostly pale, the bags under his eyes were abnormally big, his cheekbones stood out more, and any time he went out of his room he either went to go to the toilet or he got a bit of water. The only time he came out of his room for longer than an hour was for Luhan's funeral, and when they got back home from that, he went back to his room.

After a week, he only went outside of his room once a day, to urinate. He was forced out to shower by Tao once, and then another time by Jongin and Sehun. Then, after the second week, he didn't come out anymore. Yixing, being the caring guy he was, went into Minseok's room then, only to find the male dying on his couch.

"I took a lot of these, Yixing," Minseok motioned weakly to a bottle of sleeping pills on the ground, "Luhan used them when he couldn't sleep. And now I use them to get rid of myself." Yixing rushed over to Minseok's side, but Minseok motioned for him to calm down.

"Yixing, tell Joonmyun I'm gone once I'm actually dead." Minseok looked at his wrist to see what time it was, but instead he came eye to eye with his second writing.

"Hah, I didn't even think of that. Yixing, it's May 4, isn't it? I didn't even think of that." Minseok said as Yixing nodded, too enveloped by the feeling of powerlessness to say anything.

"Yixing, I hope you find your soulmate. You deserve to live with the person that can make you the happiest by your side. Yixing, I'll be gone in a few minutes. I guess the dying are talkative. Zhang Yixing, take good care of them all for me, will you? I hope you do get a happily ever after." With that, a single tear came out of Minseok's eye as he closed them, and he breathed a last laugh before he stopped, and Yixing quickly began searching for a pulse, but he soon found that there was none. He started crying too, and sat down next to Minseok, taking his head in his lap and crying, touching Minseok's face with unstable hands but soft touches.

Yifan found Yixing there, a few minutes later, and as the tall male began to call an ambulance, Yixing told him with a quavering voice that it was alright, that it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> No, Yixing is not in love with Minseok, if you were wondering.
> 
> Yes, Yixing is really caring and really emotional about the death of two of his group members, thank you very much.
> 
> I do not know much about overdosing on sleeping medication, but I wasn't keen to find out, either, cuz it makes me think bad things. 
> 
> I am both sorry and not sorry for this...  
> Sorry because I am angsty as shit and I can't seem to get my fucking mood up.  
> Not sorry because I'm fucking proud of this piece as well. 
> 
> Leave nice comments and constructive criticism, please!


End file.
